


Sleeper

by puszysty



Series: Cylon!Felix [3]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-22
Updated: 2009-08-22
Packaged: 2017-10-08 14:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puszysty/pseuds/puszysty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before he became Felix Gaeta, he was just another Seven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeper

"You wanted to speak to me?" asked Seven as he walked in the room. The Panel of Eight, the eight cylons designated as spokespersons for their lines, had called for him. That meant something important was going on.

"Yes," said One. "We have a mission for you."

"What kind of mission?" asked Seven. There was a rumor that was going around, rumors spread fast here on the colony, that a Six had recently been sent down to the colony the humans called Caprica for a special mission. Seven didn't think it was true, because what cylon would willingly go live with humans? But now that the Panel of Eight had mentioned a mission, he began to wonder.

"You're to become a sleeper agent," explained Three. "You'll live among the humans and work to gain their trust, until the time comes for you to execute your duty, and help us win the war against humanity."

So the rumors were true. After years of planning and upgrading, it was finally time to finish what had been started nearly forty years before. _Turn them out from where they have turned you out; for tumult and oppression are worse than slaughter_, as God had so decreed to them, after their Centurion brothers had been abused and enslaved by the evil race called humanity. It was not right for a cylon to possess ego, for they were a race of equals, but Seven couldn't help but feel a sense of pride that he had been chosen for this special mission.

"Your name is to be Felix Gaeta," added Six. Seven fought to show is disgust at the idea that he would have to be called by a human name. It was so….individualistic. It was wrong. But it was God's will that humanity be destroyed, and if he had to adopt a human name to fulfill that, then he would just have to live with it, at least until everything was put right.

"I accept this mission," said Seven.

"Ah, there is a bit of a catch, if you will," said One, tapping his fingers together. "Sleeper agent means that you'll have to become human. Programmed to think and act like that pitiful race. You'll think you _are_ human. That way when someone tries to point fingers, you can honestly deny it." He smiled.

Seven gulped. "I won't remember that I'm cylon at all?"

"This is God's will, Seven," said Two. The others indicated their assent, except One, who Seven could see rolling his eyes.

Seven nodded. "Then I accept. What is it I am to do once I arrive?"

"We can't tell you that," said Six. "It will be programmed into you and set to be activated at a certain time. Since it's important that you think you're human, it's even more important that you not know your mission."

"Good luck to you brother," said the Seven on the Panel. "Make our race proud."

**********

"Felix," Eight giggled as she said it. "What a ridiculous name."

Seven had gone to bid Eight farewell. They weren't a couple, but they did spent a lot of time together, particularly in bed, and she at least deserved to know he was leaving. He laughed when Eight used his new human name. "I know, isn't it? But it's what I'm to go by while I live among the humans. I think Seven suits me much better."

Eight ran her fingers through his curls, like she always did when she could tell he needed to relax. "I like Seven much better too. So what are you supposed to be doing there?"

"I don't know," said Seven, shrugging. "They won't even tell me. God will guide me, though. It's His will that I do this."

"But what about God's will that we procreate?" asked Eight.

"You can continue on that quest. There is no shortage of male cylons in the Colony," replied Seven. "You shouldn't get attached to me personally. Love and attachement are human emotions, and you wouldn't want to become like them, would you?"

Eight shook her head vehemently. "Definitely not. Well, then…Felix," she stopped to giggle at Seven's ridiculous name again, "I will see you later sometime. Go with God, Seven."

"Go with God, Eight. I will see you later."

**********

Six led him to a room he hadn't even seen before, which was certainly unusual, as he thought he had seen every room in the Colony. Though the rooms did all look awfully similar, so he supposed it might be easy to miss one and not know it. A data bank glowed in the middle of the room, this one looking different from all the others. Seven desperately wanted to connect to it, find out why it was different. Nothing was more exciting than discovering a new data stream.

"Go ahead," said Six, gesturing toward it. "It's for your mission."

Seven strode forward and put his hand in the bank. It was empty. Nothing. No data at all, just a blank slate where data should be. He didn't know data banks could even be blank. It felt unnatural.

"Begin memory wipe," he heard Six say. Then Seven's world faded to black.


End file.
